It is not only pleasant but also good for health to play such recreational games as dart throwing, archery, badminton, and Frisbee(Trade Name). I disclose here an invention which would introduce a recreational game that would be as interesting and casual as dart throwing, as intense and masculine as archery, as safe and pleasant as badminton, and as friendly and joyous as Frisbee.
The invention disclosed here may well be embodied into a bow-and-arrow system, even though its embodiment is not limited to this particular form. In this particular embodiment, a target for missiles or projectiles, preferably of the round disk shape, is mounted on or fixed to the front end of an arrow. The rear end of the arrow is connected or tied to the string of a bow. The surface of the target is covered with some kind of attachment means, preferably with one part of two parts self-fastening textile materials such as Velcro(Trade Name). Then, a missile or projectile such as shuttle cock can releasably adhere to the target surface, mostly on impact in the real playing, if the head of missile is also covered with an adhesion means, such as Velcro hook material, matched to that of the target surface. In launching such a missile, the target and the missile are accelerated together by the usual mechanism of bow. When the acceleration force of the missile becomes greater than the adhering or gripping force between the missile and target, the missile is released from the target surface and is launched into the air.
The merits and the detailed features of my invention will be further clarified in the following description.